


Move in Day

by Jacqueline_Linsdell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, FrUK, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia Human AU - Freeform, M/M, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_Linsdell/pseuds/Jacqueline_Linsdell
Summary: Hetalia Human AU- Out of college and into the real world! Best friends Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio have decided to get their own place together and tackle grown-up issues (relationships, jobs, bills, family, and friends). The first part to a multi-part series with the Bad Touch trio and many other characters.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of many planned additions to this series centered around Human France, Prussia, and Spain. It's only two chapters, which is shorter than a lot of the others that are in the works.  
> I'm a sucker for the nations just being human and facing every day challenges. This is where our story starts, though I plan on writing a few one-shots of events that happened prior to the new house (you'll see them referenced in the stories to come- stay tuned!). Most future stories, though, will happen after this story takes place. I'll do my best to clear up the timeline, as the following stories will likely not be posted in the exact order that they happen. Please feel free to leave feedback, things you'd like to see in the future, or your own experiences that you can relate to! And follow me on tumblr for updates, excerpts, and other Hetalia content (@ jacqueline-linsdel ). Thanks so much  
> -Jacqueline

“Thanks for your help today Arthur.” Francis pulled out of the coffee shop lot, carefully passing Arthur the second drink carrier.  
He placed it on the floor board, balancing the other on his lap. “Are you sure you got everyone’s drink correct?” He eyed the drinks in his lap critically. “And I’m only here for the free coffee.”  
  
“Pretty sure. If I didn’t, oh well.” Francis winked at him. “No one gets to complain about free coffee.”  
  
Arthur just rolled his eyes and took his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “If I know your friends, they most certainly will. It’s good of them to come and help though.” He watched idly out the window, listening to the soft music on the radio, until Francis slowed the car to turn into a small neighborhood. They passed a few houses before finally slowing to park at the curb of a modest little brick house. They both got out of the car and Arthur stood with his hands on his hip, appraising. “Hmm. It’s actually nice. Well done you.”  
  
“Cheers.” He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s hand and grinned. “Antonio’s already here, he’s got the key.”  
  
“Oh jolly good.” Francis ignored Arthur’s sarcasm and smiled happily at Antonio has he approached from his own truck.  
  
“Francis! Today’s the day man! And Arthur, hey! Good to see you!” Much to Arthur’s dismay, Antonio yanked the smaller man into a crushing hug. Finally released, he took a good step back, brushing the non-existent wrinkles from his clothes.  
  
“Ah, yes, hello Antonio. Um, good to see you as well, your drink is still in the car.” Antonio happily went in search of it while Arthur glared pointedly at Francis. “Control your friend,” he spat.  
  
“This is perfect. Thanks guys!” Antonio took a loud slurp, not noticing the way Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gilbert should be here any minute with the moving truck, and Ludwig is coming along too!”  
  
Francis took his own coffee, and passed Arthur’s over. “Feliciano said something about his brother coming to help. So, fair warning, Feli is the nice one. Lovino, well, isn’t. My dear little cousin can be a little shit most of the time, but that’s just how he is. Don’t take it personally.” They stood in the drive chatting until a car honking interrupted them. There was a collective groan at the sight of the moving truck barreling their way, windows down, with heavy metal blasting from the speakers.  
  
“IT’S MOVE IN DAY BITCHES!” Gilbert laid on the horn again for good measure, than began backing the truck into the driveway. Not far behind, two cars followed.  
  
Antonio chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, Gilbert is here.” Truck parked, he finally shut it off and the music stopped.  
  
“WHAT’S UP GUYS?” He ran up and threw his arms around Antonio and Francis. “CAN’T WAIT TO BE ROOMIES.”  
  
Ludwig was approaching, with an embarrassed look on his face. “I’m really sorry about that. He’s excited.” Francis waved it off, shaking his hand in greeting. Ludwig nodded at everyone else, halfheartedly accepting a hug from Antonio. He glanced back towards his car to see Feliciano speaking rapidly to his brother, who was leaned up against his own car, scowling with a cigarette in his hand. “Feliciano will be over in a minute, I think, um, that Lovino is having a bad day.”  
  
Francis rolled his eyes. “He’s always having a bad day. LOVINO COME OVER AND BE POLITE.”  
  
He turned, eyes flashing dangerously. “SHUT THE FUCK UP FRANCIS.” But nonetheless, the pair approached the group.  
  
“Hi!” Feliciano happily waved with his free hand, his other arm looped with his brother’s. “This is my big brother Lovino, he came to help.”  
  
Lovino huffed and gave the group a curt nod. Francis rolled his eyes and pulled him over. “Don’t be such an asshole Lovi, say hello.” Lovino jerked away from his grasp.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me you prick.”  
  
He barely got the words out before Gilbert grabbed him into a headlock. “Little Lovi! It’s been too long!”  
  
Lovino yelled obscenities, finally managing to elbow Gilbert in the ribs to get free. “Can we just start so I can be done and get the fuck away from this shit show?!” He moved away from the group, red faced and fuming. “The less time I have to be here, the better.” Francis rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
“Ever the charmer Lovino. Fine, yes, let’s go ahead and get started before it gets too hot outside.” The temperature was already on the rise as the morning went on. The small group disbanded as everyone headed for the moving truck.  
  
Antonio chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair. “Well, the neighbors are sure to know us now.” He muttered quietly to himself, finally trailing behind the rest.  
  
***  
Antonio huffed and dropped another box on the floor of his new room. He pressed both hands to his lower back and stretched until he heard a pop. Then he paused to take in the room. It was obviously a mess to begin with, but it showed promise. He already had plans to fix up the room a bit; there was plenty of room for his plants and his desk. Even if he didn’t have a bathroom connected like the others, he loved this room. This was the only one with a big window. Granted, the owner did say that it had been designed more to be an office, but he felt right at home here. A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He turned quickly to see Lovino standing in the doorway and smiled brightly, “Hey! Hey Lovino, doing okay?”  
  
Lovino appeared taken aback and immediately flushed. “Um, yeah, fine. They’re, um well, Gil anyways is going to get pizza and Feli told me to see what kind you wanted.”  
  
“Oh! Just whatever is fine. I’m a simple guy so plain cheese is always good. But whatever they order, I’ll eat.” Lovino nodded and Antonio started to turn away, expecting him to go. When he lingered, Antonio raised an eyebrow in question. “Sorry, did you need something else?”  
  
“No! No, nothing. Um, I just was going to say that I like, um your room.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “That’s it. I’ll just go and-"  
  
“Well wait! Um,” Antonio took a step towards him, suddenly unwilling to let him leave. “Thanks, I really like it too.” He gestured for Lovino to come closer and he took a hesitant step in. “So I’m going to put a little table right there under the window sill, and put most of my plants there.”  
  
Lovino quirked an eyebrow, “Your plants?”  
  
“Yeah!” He nodded enthusiastically, “I really like plants.” He chuckled lightly. “And then around the closet I’ll put some shelves where the sunlight hits and the rest of them will go there. But first I’ll repaint. I found this really pretty blue that’s going to look so nice in here.” Lovino watched Antonio in fascination at the way gestured around the room, talking animatedly about his plans. He’d never known someone so, well, vibrant was the only word he could draw to mind. He felt himself moving closer, entirely captivated. Antonio turned his focus back to Lovino, the sunlight hitting his face just right, making his green eyes sparkle. “It’s going to take time, but it’ll come together before you know it.”  
  
Lovino was suddenly breathless. “Yeah, right. It sounds like, like you’ve got some really good ideas going.” He paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Lots of work though.” Antonio shrugged, waving that thought away. “I could, um, help you, if you think you might need it?” He was blushing furiously now.  
  
Antonio stared back, puzzled. “You want to help me?”  
  
Lovino immediately took a step back. “No, never mind, forget I said anything. I’m actually really busy, so I probably wouldn’t even-”  
  
“Lovino.” Antonio cut him off softly, “Thank you. I actually really would like the help. If you aren’t too busy of course.” He added the last part with a wink.  
  
“I guess I could make time, in between other- other stuff.”  
  
Antonio’s smile widened. “That’s great! Here,” he reached for his phone in his back pocket, unlocked it, and passed it over. “Put your number in and I’ll text you. We can find a good time, yes?”  
  
Lovino didn’t say anything, just grabbed the phone and quickly typed into it. “I sent a text to my phone, so I can save your number too.” He passed the phone back and then the room was silent. Lovino glanced up at Antonio, who took a step forward, opening his mouth to say-  
  
“HEY LITTLE LOVI! DID ANTONIO TELL YOU WHAT HE WANTS OR WHAT?” Gilbert came barreling into the room. His shirt had disappeared at some point in the morning, so he stood bare-chested, trying (and failing) to look stern. Lovino jumped, immediately moving towards the door. Gilbert looked from Lovino to Antonio, tapping his foot impatiently. Antonio just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Cheese Gilbert. I like cheese pizza. I’ve always liked cheese pizza. You’ve known me for years and it hasn’t changed.”  
  
Lovino didn’t say a word, instead he shoved past Gilbert, and stomped out of the room. “Ah yeah, he’s pleasant isn’t he?” Gilbert glanced at Antonio whose eyes were still locked on the space Lovino had stood. “Dude.” He snapped three times to get his attention. Antonio shook his head, slightly dazed, and looked back at him. “Dude,” Gilbert’s face stretched into a stupid grin. “You gonna do something about that?”  
  
Antonio’s face immediately darkened. “Shut the fuck up Gilbert.” He stomped out of the room as well, Gilbert’s raucous laughter trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the house was still only half unpacked, but everything was in. Everyone had filtered out in the last hour- Francis had left to take Arthur back to his place, Antonio was taking a shower, and Gilbert was rifling through the fridge. He grabbed three beers and one of the remaining pieces of pizza, then headed for the living room. He placed all three on the coffee table and sat on the couch, exhausted but feeling pleased with himself. It felt good, not living with his brother anymore, but instead living with his best friends. The house was big enough for them all to have a good amount of privacy, each with their own bedroom and bathroom, but also still close enough to be happy.  
  
He finally heard the front door open and Francis walked in, smiling serenely. Gilbert smirked at him. “Did you blow him in your car?” He held out a beer, Francis took it, rolling his eyes, and flopped down beside him.  
  
“I did not you pervert. We talked and I kissed him goodnight. We are not teenagers.” Gilbert chuckled, and took a long drink.  
  
Antonio came in then, shirtless, in a pair of sweats, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. In the same fashion, he flopped down on the couch beside Francis.  
Gilbert passed him the third bottle. “Hey Francy Pants, Toni has a thing for your cousin.” A bottle cap hit him in the head and he shouted indignantly. “Am I wrong?!”  
  
Francis stared at Antonio. “Um, Toni. You know Feliciano has a boyfriend?” Antonio sighed, tapping his finger against his bottle.  
  
“Not Feliciano,” he mumbled, bringing the bottle to his lips.  
  
Francis’ eyes widened. “Lovino?” Antonio didn’t say anything, just took another sip. “That’s… surprising to say the least. But he’s single, he and his girlfriend broke up recently. I’m pretty sure he swings both ways.” Francis shrugged and tilted his bottle towards him. “More power to you, my friend.” Antonio tilted his bottle back in response. “Since we’re on the topic of relationships Gilbert, how are things going with that stuffy boy you like? What’s his name?” He snapped, trying to remember. “Oh! Roderich, yes. How is that going?”  
  
Now it was Gilbert tapping at his bottle. “It’s um, fine. Awesome, in fact.”  
  
Antonio smirked. “You still haven’t made a move?”  
  
Francis bumped his shoulder. “The time is right my friend, what are you waiting for?” Gilbert huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Francis bumped him again. When he still didn’t reply, Francis put an arm around him. “Come on Gil, tell Papa Francis all about it.”  
  
Antonio stood up and dropped himself onto Gilbert’s lap, wrapping both arms around him. “And Daddy Toni.”  
  
Gilbert groaned. “That’s gross, don’t call yourself that.” But finally he sighed, laying his head on Francis’ shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Antonio. “This is why I chose to live with you jerks,” he mumbled. “Okay, fine. It’s just,” he paused, worrying his lip between his teeth. “I don’t know if he’s gay, okay?!”  
  
Francis and Antonio looked solemnly at each other, and then burst into laughter. “It’s not funny!” Gilbert yelled, distraught. “I have no idea! I can’t even ask Eliza because she’ll tell him I asked! And then I’ll upset him and he’ll hate me!”  
  
Francis continued giggling, wiping tears from his eyes. “Gilbert have you seen the man? He’s _flaming _.” Antonio rubbed Gil’s shoulder, stifling his own giggles.  
  
“Seriously Gil, Francis is right. Just ask him out. Take a chance. If you don’t, you’ll never know.” Gilbert nodded, lifting his head up again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. I’ll ask him, okay? Now get off.” Antonio returned to his own seat and propped his feet up on the table. “Well boys, we’re homeowners now.” Antonio made a face.  
  
“We’re home _renters _man.”  
  
Gilbert waved him off. “Same difference. Either way, we’re out of apartments and in our own place. I guess this kind of makes us real adults, don’t you think?”  
  
Francis groaned. “That’s gross. We’re old men. Before you know it, we’ll be sitting on the front porch in rocking chairs, talking about the good old days.”  
  
“Calm down, we’ve still got a lot of life to life.” Antonio replied. “23 isn’t even that old.”  
  
Francis narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m 25 you idiot.”  
  
“Same difference.”  
  
Gilbert rearranged himself, draping his legs over the other two. “Chill, this is a good thing. Sure, we’re older, but we’ve got our own place, our own beer, and our own lives. These are the golden days boys, let’s live it up.” He held his bottle out to the other two and they immediately responded with their own, clinking the glasses together.____


End file.
